I'll Meet You There
by Roeper
Summary: Trory...Songfic


Thanks for all your great reviews.they meant a lot! By the way I don't own Gilmore Girls, If I did Tristan would have never left! By the way I don't  
know if this is a sequel or not you can decide!  
  
I'll Meet You There  
  
Rory Gilmore sat between her boyfriend of one years legs, Tristan DuGrey, on a blanket in the park. The couple had just come from their senior year after prom, where Tristan's band had performed. Tristan was the lead singer and guitarist of his band, Deep Underneath, and it was the only thing he enjoyed. Tristan just wanted to stay in the band and get an album out but his dad would have a heart attack. Joshua always told Tristan he would never make it in a band, he wasn't good enough; Tristan would go to law school, if he could make it through that. Tristan sighed heavily at the thought of law school. Stanford was where Tristan was headed and Rory, his Mary, was headed for Yale. "Tris what's wrong?" "I don't want to go to law school Rory, I don't want to leave you." "Neither do I Tris but you have to, maybe when your finished with law school, you and the band can get produced." "I know but what about us?" "Tris we both know a long distance relationship won't work." "But Rory I need you." "I know Tris and I need you too. I love you. But remember this, Your gone away I'm left alone A part of me is gone And I'm not moving on So wait for me I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there And even if I need you here I'll meet you there."  
Tristan felt his heart breaking as Rory turned around gave him a kiss.  
  
Four Years Later  
  
Rory Gilmore stood in the huge crowd waiting for them to come on stage, waiting to see him. She hadn't seen him in four years, since the night they sat together in the park, and later made love to each other at his house for the last time before they would meet again. They had sent e- mails constantly throughout college but she still missed him. She remembers the day she got an e-mail from him in their first year of college, telling her he had decided to major in music, not law. He had told her not to tell his Father, he would keep it a secret until he got out of college, and somehow he managed to. Later on that year, Deep Underneath came out with their first album, and instant number one hit. Tristan had been in so many magazines, either being recognized for music or his good looks. She had cut out every picture she saw of him too.  
So here she was at a Deep Underneath concert standing in a crowd in the darkness, waiting for the man she loved, waiting for the man who kept her from dating any other guy in college because they could never measure up to him and because she still loved him too much.  
  
Tristan DuGrey stood in front of the mirror backstage, gelling his hair and thinking about the biggest night of his life. Tonight. He knew his Dad was going to be watching. Joshua thought he was only watching a band that would hire him as an attorney if they ever needed one, but instead he was going to watch his son perform at The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. And tonight he would see Rory again. He knew she was here, because he had made sure Lorelei had given her the tickets. Tristan pulled on a white wife beater, one that showed his tattoo on his right collarbone. The tattoo said one name, Rory. Rory had one in the exact same spot except hers said Tristan. They had gotten them a month before they graduated from Chilton. That was also the night they first made move to each other. Whenever Rory would wear boat neck tops, you could see her tattoo and it always made him smile. People had asked about his during interviews, they knew what it said they just didn't know the story behind it, but he wouldn't tell them. And people never knew why he hadn't dated at all during college. They didn't know he was waiting to hold only one girl in his arms. They didn't know he was waiting for Rory. They hadn't agreed not to date during college and both knew the other didn't and secretly both were glad the other didn't. Tristan checked himself in the mirror one last time. He was wearing black leather pants, the wife beater, and a black leather jacket because he didn't want to show his tattoo till the end. Tristan was ready to face his father, and he was ready to hold Rory in his arms again.  
Chapter 2  
Tristan picked up his black and white guitar and made his way onto the pitch-black stage. He stepped in front of the microphone and waited for his band mates and the stage hands to signal that they were ready. When he saw they were ready, he took a deep breath and began to strum his electric guitar making the first notes of their first hit blare through the speakers. The crowd started to cheer and when Tristan began to sing a spotlight fell on him alone. When they began to sing the chorus the lights all blinked on to reveal the rest of the band and the lone guitar turned to three. Tristan's eyes began to search the crowd looking for her. He finally saw her, she was right in front of him but there were at least ten people in front of her. She was wearing leather pants, the ones he bought her, and a blue boat neck top, his favorite because it revealed all of her tattoo. Tristan felt a smile break out across his face while he sang the song.  
  
Rory felt her heart start to beat faster when she heard a guitar start to play their first hit song. Then a spotlight fell on Tristan as he began to sing. She smiled as she watched him. He looked good in tight leather pants and jacket with a wife beater on. Then there were three guitars playing and the whole stage lit up. She watched as Tristan's eyes began to search the crowd. Then she felt those blue eyes she loved so much land on her. She watched as he smiled and his gaze drifted off. Had Tristan seen her?  
  
The concert was almost over and now it was time for Tristan to confront his father, to tell him he was going to graduate with a music degree instead of heading off to law school. Tristan was ready. "This next song is new and for my dad, who thought I could never make it in a band.  
  
Hey Dad, look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according To plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you Disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard To make it I just want to make You proud I'm never gonna be Good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm all right And you can't change me  
  
Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just to late We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used To be my hero? All the days you spend with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't Care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good Enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothings all right  
  
Cuz we've lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now its just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Nothings gonna change The things that you said Nothings gonna make This right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand  
  
Cuz we've lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Cuz we've lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now its just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect"  
  
Rory stood in the crowd with a smile on her face, he had done it. Tristan had told his father that he could never be a lawyer, he could only be himself. She watched as Tristan took off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor. The white wife beater he was wearing showed off his muscles and the little tattoo on his left collar bone. Tristan walked up to the microphone and looked straight at Rory. He began to play the guitar and sing a song no one in the crowd had heard before except Rory.  
  
"Now your gone I wonder why you left me here I think about it on and on and on and on and on again I know your never coming back I hope you can hear me I'm waiting To hear from you Until I do  
  
Your gone away I'm left alone A part of me is gone And I'm not moving on So wait for me I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there And even if I need you here I'll meet you there"  
  
Rory's heart stopped when she heard the song began to play. He had serenaded her with that song before they had made love to each other the first time. It was the same night they got their tattoos also. He was singing for her. She felt tears form in her eyes but she smiled anyway.  
  
"I wish I could've told you The things I kept inside But now I guess its just too late So many things remind me of you I hope that you can hear me I miss you This is goodbye One last time  
  
Your gone away I'm left alone A part of me is gone And I'm not moving on So wait for me I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there And even if I need you here I'll meet you there  
  
I'll meet you there.  
  
And where I go you'll be there with me Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me too I'll meet you there And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me I'll meet you there And even if I need you I'll meet you there  
  
I'll meet you there. I'll meet you there."  
  
" I love you Rory." Tristan reached a hand up kissed his fingers, laid them on the tattoo, and them pointed them at Rory. Rory's heart stopped when he said those words. Then she raised her own fingers to her mouth, kissed her fingers, placed them on the tattoo and pointed them at Tristan who still had his hand stretched out toward her.  
  
Tristan had watched during the song as silent tears streamed down her smiling face. Tristan felt himself smile when she returned his gesture once the song ended. Tristan's smile turned into a grin when he saw her make her way towards the stage. She of course was met with security guards who she cussed out until Matt, Tristan's best friend, told them to let her through. When she reached the stage Matt gave her a boost up. When she was safely on the stage, she turned to look at Tristan, who smiled and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her gently forward until there bodies met, only Tristans guitar separating them. Tristan's index finger traced her jawline before hooking under her chin. He leaned down and let his lips brush hers before taking her lips in his fully. The crowd began to cheer loudly but Tristan and Rory didn't notice. One of Rory's hand rested on his collarbone while the other pulled his head down closer to hers. The hand that held Rory's face up moved to tangle in her hair while the other was on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Finally they broke apart and Tristan placed two fingers on Rory's collar bone. "I love you." Tristan whispered into Rory's ear before sucking on her earlobe gently. "I love you too." Rory whispered back. Tristan pulled back from Rory's ear and they bother grinned at each other before their lips met again. 


End file.
